Club Love
by Leena Makuo
Summary: Pan and Bra go to an under 17 club called the Coma, what they don't know is that Trunks and Goten are there two and are eyeing up the two girls....but the guys don't know who the Blue and Black haired beauties are!!!
1. Let's Go!!

  
Okay in this story Pan and Bra go to a club called Coma for people under 21...now they are both only 14 and are kind of clueless of the stuff that goes on in these clubs. Now Trunks and Goten are also going to be at this club, but they won't know what hit them...also its Foam Room night. That means there is a room full of foam for people to dance in!!! anyway on with the story.  
  
- Ages -  
  
Goten - 17  
  
Trunks - 18  
  
Pan - 14  
  
Bra - 14  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pan hurry up we got to go!!" Bra yelled from down the steps at Capsule Corp. Pan was struggling with the last bit of make-up, and honestly, she was getting quite frustrated.  
  
"Hold on Bra! I can't get this damn glitter on" Pan shouted back. Bra sighed and jolted up the steps to help her friend. When Bra walked into the room she was completely shocked at what she saw. If she didn't know it was Pan she would have thought a stranger walked into her house.   
  
Pan sat at Bra's vanity with a tube of blue glitter in her hand. Her black hair was done up in curls with red streaks through it. Her outfit consisted of dark blue jeans with stars on them and an orange tie halter with "Areopostal" written on it in gold and white. She had light yellowish-pink eye shadow outlined in a black pencil with dark red cherry flavored lipstick.  
  
"Bra please help me with this stuff.." Pan pleaded with her friend. Bra walked over and told Pan to close her eyes. After applying the silver glitter Pan got up and looked at herself and Bra. Those two girls could have easily passed as movie stars. Bra had on a tight black skirt and a light blue halter top with sparkles on the top. She had on a light shade of pink lipstick and dark blue eye shadow. Her hair was like Pan's, in curls tied up.   
  
"Okay now that we look fantastic, lets get going. My dad offered to take us. Probably cus mom refused to fix the GR unless he did." Bra said, sighing. Pan giggled and walked out the door, followed by Bra.   
  
When the girls got downstairs they were greeted with a very loud shout. "What the hell do you think you are wearing Bra?? and you to Pan?? Are you girls planning on getting raped or something!?!?" a very angry Vegeta shouted. Bra walked over to her dad and whispered something in his ear. Vegeta's eyes widen in fear, something they never do. "Okay.. just get into the damn car." He ordered.  
  
On the way to the car, Pan turned to Bra. "What did you say to him?" She asked. Bra smirked and made a cuddling motion with her hands. Pan knew what she had said. Bra and her had caught Vegeta cuddling with a pink, stuffed bunny rabbit. He made them promise never to tell a soul. Major blackmail opportunities opened up.  
  
-Trunks' Room- (A/N - wouldn't I love to be in there alone with him)  
  
"Trunks your hair is fine for the last damn time. Lets Go!" Goten shouted. Trunks, of course, was in the bathroom looking at his hair to make sure it was perfect. Goten was really annoyed with his friend and glad his hair was like it was, spiky, messy, and sexy. Trunks on the other hand, thought he needed to get his hair more perfect than it already was.   
  
"Okay, okay im coming!" Trunks yelled. Trunks came out of the bathroom and looked over his own outfit one more time. He was wearing baggy black pants, orange boots with brown tips, and a black tank top. He had let his hair grow out so it was long now, to his shoulders. (A/N: who does that remind you of...come on think!!!!!!)   
  
Goten was looking over his own outfit. He had on baggy jeans with an orange and white strip on the side and a black sweater. his hair was in its usual messy state, but he didn't care.   
  
Trunks had stuffed something into his pocket and threw some of that same thing to Goten. He caught it and looked at before dropping it in shock. Trunks looked at him curiously.  
  
"What...why the hell would I need that?" Goten shouted, blushing furiously. Trunks just laughed at his friend. You see Trunks usually wound sleeping with some innocent girl at clubs, while Goten would usually just do some dancing and kissing. Trunks was eager to hook Goten up with someone to get his mind of off Paresu.   
  
"Just to be prepared Goten...Now come on we got to hurry!" Trunks said, flying out the door. Goten sighed, picked up the condom, and followed Trunks out the door and into his car.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well an exciting first chapter....just to let ya know the Coma is a real club down in OC Maryland 6 blocks south of first street so check it out sometime. maybe I will see ya there if ya tell me ur goin!!!! anyway next chappy out ASAP.  
  
LOL  
L-C 


	2. Who are they??

Okay Bra and Pan have made it to the club with little argument from Vegeta. I hope the first chapter was okay but lets get started on the next. Remember to be kind and Review!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bra this is soo cool and look at how many people are here already!" said an anxious Pan. They were at the head of the line to get into the _Coma_, and there were dozens of people behind them waiting to get in. On some occasions, guys who already had beads or lays would throw them around Pan's and Bra's necks, and they had accumulated a great number of them both. Other girls seemed a little bit jealous and sneered at them. They just smiled in return.   
  
"Calm down Pan!! We don't want to make a big scene here." Bra said, nudging her friend. "Besides, there's only a few more minutes till the club opens up. I have to admit I am pretty excited myself. I hear this place has foam rooms and platforms to dance on. Won't it be great!" Bra said excitedly. A few more guys walked over to them. Both were tall and obvious handsome, seeing how all the other girls were practically drooling over them.   
  
"Hey ladies, you two shouldn't be here all by yourselves. You could use two strong body guards like us, cus some sleezbag might try something with one of you beauties." The first one said, giving a little flex of his muscles and slipping his arm over Pan's shoulders. Bra looked at Pan, who rolled her eyes. If there was one thing these two Saiya-jin girls hated, it was being offered protection. They were not as weak as everyone thought they were.  
  
"I'm pretty sure we will be just fine. We know how to take care of ourselves." Pan said, brushing off the guys arm like it was dirt. The two boys shrugged their shoulders and turned to walk away.  
  
"We'll see ya in the club, laides." the second boy said before walking off. Bra sighed, glad they were gone. The bouncer started to let people in, and Pan and Bra were the 5th ones in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Damn Goten look at all the girls here! You are sure to find a new "lady friend" here" Trunks said. Goten looked around, but really didn't see any that he liked. There were several blue and black-haired girls standing in line. He kept mistaking one after another for Bra. *Bra* Goten mentally sighed. He was in love with her and was sure that Trunks would flip if he knew about his crush.   
  
"Yea, there is a lot of girls, but they all seem like big sluts, except for those two" Goten said, motioning to two girls that had just stepped into the club. One had black hair and the other had bright blue. Trunks had sworn that they were Pan and Bra, but their fathers would never let them go to a place like this.  
  
"Okay, well we will just have to find them and hook up. I liked the one with the black hair, and its kinda obvious you like the one with the blue hair. " Trunks said, Goten nodded with agreement.  
  
"Hey you two" came a feminine voice from behind them. They both turned around to see two girls, one brunette and the other a blonde. "Wanna meet us in the foam room in a few?" the second one asked. Goten looked at them, as did Trunks. They were both wearing miniskirts and white tube tops. *Slutsville* Trunks thought. Despite what everyone thought, he really didn't like very slutty girls, and he would not just sleep with any girl that walked up to him.  
  
"Not really..we are meeting some girls here and I don't think they would appriciate it if they saw you with us." Goten partially lied as Trunks nodded. I mean, they were gonna meet girls, just that they didn't know who they would be. They sure as hell would not be sluts like those two.  
  
"Awww...well if you change your minds...you know where to find us.." the blonde said, walking to where she was originally. Goten and Trunks sighed. *I hope not all the girls are like _that_.* Goten said inwardly. He really did want to get his mind of off Paresu. It would do him some good.  
  
"Come on Goten...let's go inside!" Trunks said. He paid the bouncer, who let them both in, but they were immediatly stopped. Goten was held outside for a moment while Trunks was padded down for weapons or anything like that. Then Goten was padded. Now this wasn't like Goten at all, but after seeing Trunks' face or horror, he got an evil idea.  
  
"Oh, do be carefull, if you keep padding around down there, something might pop up!" Goten said in the gayest voice possible. Trunks began to crack up, and the two girls from before heard him and sighed. It was obvious they thought he was gay as hell now. The guard looked up at Goten who gave a flirty smile.   
  
"O...Okay your good....Get outta here" the guard studdered. Goten walked off, a proud grin on his face. Trunks just shook his head. The two walked into the already busy club.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry if these chapters are short but I like to end it and make the suspense killer. Anyway please review and let me know what you think of it. Next Chapter....the dancing starts...and the foam room is pack. Who are those two girls that trunks and Goten have their eyes on???? Maybe you will find out!!!  
LOL   
L-C  



End file.
